


“I Trust You”

by TyazViole



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90-day rule, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyazViole/pseuds/TyazViole
Summary: After several years of self-imposed singledom, Iruka agrees to go on a date with Kakashi-san. But first, he has a dating rule that he has to tell Kakashi-san about.Will the silver-haired jonin be turned off by this "quirk" of Iruka's?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	“I Trust You”

A cool breeze drifted through the quietly bustling streets of Konohagakure as the day slowly drew to a close.

In the Mission Room of this shinobi village, Iruka-sensei swallowed a relieved sigh from his place behind the mission desk; gratefully surveying the slowly emptying room of queuing shinobi. It appeared he would get to leave on time this evening, before the night shift took over Mission room duties. This was great. It had been a long day.

Having accepted another mission report from the Chunin team leader currently at the head of the line, Iruka offered a tense smile and nod with the customary dismissal. He barely contained a yawn as the next person in line stepped up to submit their report.

With a jolt, Iruka, realizing who it was, made to sit up straight before catching himself. A weary Hatake Kakashi was stepping forward with his report scroll. Closer inspection by the Chunin revealed nothing of what the Jonin may have noticed, and Iruka privately hoped he had seen nothing. He went to great pains to ensure none but his closest friends knew of his hopeless crush on Hatake-san. And the Jonin was known to be acutely observant. 

Slouching back down, as discretely as possible, Iruka went through the motions of reviewing and accepting the report. He stilled, however, when closer inspection revealed a note written in the top-left corner of the open scroll.

“Dinner tonight?” it read.

Glancing up sharply, Iruka warily eyed the silver-haired man before him while schooling his features into studied indifference. Kakashi calmly stared back. Returning his gaze to the scroll confirmed to Iruka that the writing was not imagined. Slowly returning his stare to the Jonin, Iruka met his eyes before giving a short nod.

Kakashi seemed to relax, immediately. His one visible eye curved to indicate a smile, and he surprised the Chunin by speaking, “Pick you up at 7:30 then, Sensei?”

Iruka felt himself tense as he sensed the focus of the other shinobi in the room turn towards them. He quickly stated his assent again. Then watched, bemused, as Hatake Kakashi calmly turned and ambled out of the mission room, with a wave over his shoulder.

Iruka found himself releasing a breath he had not realised he’d been holding in, when the door closed behind the retreating ninja’s back. Immediately, chatter picked up again in the Mission room, and before he could stop them, Izumo and Kotetsu - also on Mission room duty with him - had grabbed the mission scroll with the dinner invitation scrawled across it, giving it a thorough inspection. He felt his retreating flush return with a vengeance as they both turned raised eyebrows to him. Kotetsu spoke first.

“‘Dinner tonight?’ ? That’s all it took for you to agree to a date with the guy? Come on, Iruka, don’t you know you’re supposed to make things a little more challenging if you want a guy to stay interested beyond the first date?” 

Murmurs and titters followed this statement. Kotetsu had really never mastered the art of the “indoor voice”. A cursory glance around the room had Iruka inwardly sighing in relief, though. It appeared that the worst of Konoha’s shinobi busybodies were absent tonight. Maybe he’d be able to end this shift with some dignity left to his name.

Izumo, meanwhile, had turned incredulous eyes on Kotetsu, muttering, “You’re kidding right? Have you forgotten about Iruka’s ridiculous 90-day rule? Anyone would tell you that’s more than challenging enough.” As Kotestu nodded sheepishly, Iruka glowered. 

“You know why I implement that dating rule! Haruki –”

“Is an asshole who didn’t deserve your affection.”

“And don’t even mention Suzuki or Kagome. They were even worse.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that –”

“You got burned for keeping something private a secret because you weren’t ready to share it, and now you’re overcompensating for your perceived shortcomings.”

“Well, yes, but –”

“Look Iruka, we get why you’re doing it. You’ve got unsavoury secrets. Who in this village doesn’t? But you gotta understand...”

“You’re ruining your chances of finding someone by sticking so strictly to this rule. I mean, wouldn’t a month be considered long enough?”

“No, I don't think it would.”

Both Kotestu and Izumo turned to stare Iruka down. With an irritated huff, Iruka turned away from their piercing stares and focused his attention on the next shinobi in line. Discussion closed.

=======

At exactly 7:30pm, a knock sounded from Iruka’s front door. Heart pounding, Iruka nervously smoothed down his flak jacket before moving to open the door. He’d decided to wear a nice plain black button-down shirt under his flak vest, otherwise maintaining his usual outfit of Konoha’s standard shinobi regs and leg wrappings. Kakashi hadn’t told him to dress up, so he’d decided to go with what he felt comfortable wearing.

It was a relief to open the door to a similarly attired Kakashi.

“Yo” 

Iruka smiled back nervously, and murmured a greeting. Then he grabbed his keys at Kakashi’s prompting and they departed together.

=======

Dinner eaten at Ichiraku Ramen was a regular occurrence for Iruka. But he was still pleased to find himself sitting down once again to partake of a hearty meal of meaty noodle soup; only this time it was for a date with Hatake-san.

As he ate, Iruka steeled himself for the difficult discussion ahead. His dates usually ended abruptly after he’d hash out this topic, so he had just cause to be anxious. But he always felt it was important to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

“Something on your mind, Sensei?” Kakashi smiled gently.

Repressing a sigh, Iruka allowed himself a pleasant smile in response before speaking.

“I’m afraid I have something serious to discuss with you Kakashi-san.”

Hatake’s face appeared to fall slightly before his features quickly smoothed out, “About Naruto? Surely that can wait for another time.”

“No, not about Naruto. And no, it can’t wait. You see…I have a - well, a dating rule. And I…it’s my personal belief that ….” 

Trailing off, Iruka felt his face heating up as he stared into his bowl of ramen.

“A dating rule?” prompted Kakashi-san, after a few minutes of silence.

Forcing his eyes up from his ramen, Iruka’s glance met Kakashi’s, then slid away to watch the passing foot traffic. 

“Y-yes. A dating rule. For personal reasons that I don’t feel comfortable sharing at this time, I’ve started to implement a personal dating rule. And I felt that I should bring it up as soon as possible with you.” 

This all came out in a quick rush.

Another brief glance at Kakashi showed that Iruka had his undivided attention. 

Following an encouraging nod from the Jonin, Iruka continued, “It’s called the 90 day rule. It hypothesizes that relationships progress and develop more naturally into stable long-term relationships if a time period of abstinence from sexual intercourse is maintained in the beginning of the relationship.” 

By the end Iruka was muttering into his rapidly cooling noodles, and blushing red.

Another pause. 

“So, what you’re saying is, you want to abstain from having sex with me, for 90 days? That’s three months, you know” Kakashi’s voice remained calm and smooth.

Iruka opened his mouth to respond, when his mind flashed back to the conversation he’d had with Tetsu and Zumo in the Mission room earlier that evening. Taking a breath, he instead stated, “Well, I amended it 60 days.” 

He still studiously avoided eye contact. Getting curious, though, he glanced up through his lashes to assess Kakashi’s reaction. Nothing was forthcoming, as usual; but Iruka felt encouraged by the fact he hadn’t made his excuses to leave yet.

Then Kakashi’s eye curved into a smile. “Well, Sensei, I must admit, you have me quite intrigued. Can I make you a deal?” 

At Iruka’s brief nod he continued. “How about this, I will agree to respect your rule of abstinence, if you agree to consider reducing the number of days based on good behavior.”

Iruka stared, his face suffused a warm pink before he cleared his throat, felt his mouth pull into a pleased smile, and he said, “It’s a deal.”

=======

Dinner that night had ended at Iruka’s front door, after a leisurely stroll, and unsurprisingly wry banter.

They shared their first kiss after their third date, a moonlit picnic in the park. Iruka had been so caught up in the romantic bliss and anxious nerves; he hadn’t thought to even try to glimpse Kakashi’s real face. The lips that pressed against his own were very real though, and quite uncovered. Upon deepening the kiss, Iruka found himself being pulled into dark and sensual depths. Several minutes passed when, coming up for air had Iruka realising he was lying flat on his back in the grassy field, Kakashi looming over him. He moaned as he melted into the next kiss, Kakashi molding their bodies together in a slow, sensual grind that had them both aroused and aching in minutes. All thoughts of ‘90-Day-Rules’ and ‘deals for good behaviour’ were lost to sensation.

Fortunately (damn ANBU!), the moment of danger passed when a night patrol stopped by, and pleasantly warned them off the park grounds. It turns out that moonlit picnics in the park are, in fact, illegal. Or, at least after 8pm, anyway, when the park is officially closed. The night ended with a chaste peck on the cheek of a sheepishly resigned Hatake, delivered by one flushed and furious Academy sensei, and a firmly shut front door. 

This came after the enraged Chunin had calmly (furiously!) instructed Hatake-san (“Maah, just Kakashi, please!”) not to touch him, let alone kiss him, again for the next two weeks. (We had a deal Kakashi. You respect my 60 Day Rule, and I give you points for good behavior. That was not respecting my Rule; that was completely disrespecting it! – Mah! Sensei, I got lost in the moment. Isn’t that what romance is abou- *slam!*)

Iruka was proud to say that he lasted all of five days before giving in to baser desires. Kakashi was just glad to finally be invited into Iruka-sensei’s apartment, and to be able to partake in Ruka-kun’s delicious home cooked meals, and even more delectable mouth.

=======

A quiet Monday evening marked the end of Day 44. Yes, Iruka was keeping count. And yes, there had still been no sex. Though there had been a couple of close calls. 

Kakashi was currently helping him wash the dinner dishes, softly humming to himself. Both men seemed content in their task, sharing brief intimate glances and fingers gently brushing against each other’s, as they completed their shared chore. 

Iruka also, however, found his mind returning to a disquieting thought that had been nagging at him for the last few days. He’d been quieter than usual because of this and he knew Kakashi had noticed. 

The couple had quickly found a routine of sorts. Their days were spent fulfilling their duties to Konoha. Evenings, though, where Kakashi was not away on a mission, or training, and Iruka had no Mission room shift, usually ended with the two sharing dinner in Iruka’s apartment, and keeping each other company till the late hours. It was comfortable. They talked, and laughed, argued, and cuddled. And each night ended with heated kisses and unfulfilled arousal that had each man cursing their sense of honour, and in Iruka’s case, pride.

Now though, Iruka could not help but feel his resolve folding. His determination to see the full 60 days through had waned in the face of Kakashi’s genuine enjoyment of his cooking, of his looks of disgruntlement when Iruka beat him at shogi, of the way Kakashi looked at him with real affection as he teasingly called him ‘Ruru-chan’, and a hundred different moments that had endeared Kakashi to him in a way that many years of helpless pining never would. But before, he brought the period of abstinence to an end, Iruka realised that he needed to do something he should have done with several previous relationships, but never had the guts to. He needed to explain why he’d implemented this rule. It had to come out into the open. Or at least be laid out on the table between the two of them.

Iruka sighed. Chore now completed, this was the point in their routine where they would retire to the living room to keep each other company. Kakashi would be leaving for a mission soon, or so he believed, so they planned to spend as much time together as possible. “How did this become so easy?” Iruka marveled. “When did we become so comfortable together?”

Settling on the couch together, Kakashi glanced at him, brow furrowing in worry before he grasped Iruka’s hand in his own and began to rub soothing circles into his skin. Iruka realised he was shaking; he was that nervous. This was it, though. This was what usually ended it for most of his previous relationships.

Taking a gasping breath, Iruka forced down his fear and anxieties, and then turned to Kakashi.

“Kashi, I feel there is something I need to tell you.”

=======

Kakashi felt his heart clench with bone-deep dread at those words.

_“Kashi, I feel there is something I need to tell you.”_

Memories of snatches of conversations in recent past floated through his mind.

“Kakashi, this a bad idea. Iruka holds very strong moral principles and personal beliefs; ideals that you’ve often had to violate countless times in service to Konoha. Do you really think he’ll accept you in spite of that?”(Kurenai) 

“Iruka-sensei’s a real sweetheart. You know, he volunteers to run or help out with most of our blood drives, and toy drives. He even comes to the hospital, to visit patients and try to cheer them up. Strangers he doesn’t even know.” (Sakura) 

“He’s dating that Jonin. You know, that disgraced White Tooth shinobi’s son.”  
“Hmmm. Well, that’s not gonna last long. Probably just a passing fancy, I mean that Hatake brat is kinda cute, in a creepy sort of way.”  


“You know, there’s a reason Chunin and Jonin generally don’t date between ranks, Kakashi. Our world views are just too different.” (Asuma)

“My Eternal Rival Kakashi! I am here on my beloved student Rock Lee’s behalf to ask that you treat Iruka-sensei like a most treasured possession. My student is just a little concerned that you may not have the sensitivity necessary to maintain a balanced relationship with the esteemed Iruka-sensei.”

“Hey, you know what? I heard Iruka-sensei’s gotten tired of Kakashi-san.”  
“What? No way! Who would turn down Hatake-san?!”  
“Yeah, well, who would turn down Iruka-sensei?”  
“…Good point, there.”  


“Kakashi?....Kakashi!”

Kakashi returned to the present with a suppressed jolt. Iruka still sat before him, this time wearing a puzzled expression, rather than that of anxiety and worry that he had tried to in vain to hide only a few moments earlier.

Kakashi quickly gave himself a mental shake before returning his attention to Iruka. He forced himself to smile, even as his heart juddered in his chest. 

“So this is it then? Ended after only 45 days,” thought Kakashi, “Well this is an abysmal record, even for me.”

“Yes, Ruka-kun. Wh-what is it?” His throat suddenly felt dry, resulting in that appalling stutter.

Iruka’s eyes had lowered for a minute, and when he looked up they were shining, unshed tears trembling along his beautiful lashes; Iruka himself was trembling also. A wave of affection and lo-, and care, filled Kakashi’s heart. Without a second thought, Kakashi reached out and pulled the shaking Chunin into his arms, encircling him in a gentle embrace as the younger man shuddered into his chest. 

After a few quiet moments, Kakashi finally asked, voice gentle, “What is it Iruka?”

“Stop being such a fool, Iruka!” Iruka’s self-recrimination echoed in his mind, as he visibly pulled himself together.

Gently pulling himself from Kakashi’s embrace, Iruka settled himself, face firmly turned towards the living room, avoiding Kakashi’s questioning stare. Thus the Chunin missed the flash of pained hurt that briefly crossed the silver-haired man’s face. 

He sighed once more, before drawing in a shaky breath, and beginning to speak.

“I feel that I need to tell you why I implemented the 90 Day Rule.”

Beside, him the Jonin stilled.

“I-I’m – I haven’t always been the good little Academy sensei everyone knows me as now, Kakashi. In my teens, I was recruited to join the old ANBU Infiltration & Espionage Unit. I was trained and groomed as a seduction specialist.”

Iruka, without realizing it, had affected a blank, emotionless tone as he continued to speak. Kakashi did notice, though, and it broke his heart a little to see this mask slotting in over Iruka's beautifully expressive features, to hide a hurt Kakashi had not realised was there.

“I thought that when Sandaime-sama had disbanded the I & E unit, that I could put that part of my life completely behind me. I…It was naïve of me to think so. Too many people in ANBU had known about my specialty. Even several Jonin not attached to ANBU had known. It took years for me to convince people that I wasn’t like that, wasn’t easy. Years of wearing nothing but shinobi regs, never going out to the bars alone, or with people I didn’t trust absolutely; years of being a good, law-abiding Chunin sensei. And still it wasn’t enough to bury that part of my past for good.”

“I started dating a man. It was getting pretty serious. Then somehow, he learned of what I used to specialize in. He flipped out; accused me of using my skills of seduction on him and of manipulating him into our relationship. It ended. Two more relationships ended that way before I finally gave up on dating.”

“It was my friend Izumo who discovered the 90 Day Rule, in one of these Women’s magazines. His girlfriend of the time seemed to swear by the wisdom offered in them.” Iruka huffed out a sigh.

“So that’s how and why I came to use the 90 Day Rule.” Iruka stared down at his hands laid in his lap, head bowed. His vision blurred briefly, but he managed to pull himself together, and slowly raised his head.

When he met Kakashi’s gaze with a watery stare, his breath stilled in his chest. Kakashi stared back with an intensity of focus he’d never seen before. Finally, Kakashi let out gusty breath, then reached over and took Iruka’s hands. Iruka flinched and tried to pull away. Kakashi’s hold remained firm though. 

Without breaking eye contact, Kakashi raised one hand, then the other, to brush his lips against tanned knuckles. Carefully releasing both hands, he reached up and cupped Iruka’s cheek in a tender caress. Then, slowly, Iruka felt himself being drawn to a firm chest and wrapped in strong yet gentle arms. Tears welled up further and spilled down a worn face, as Kakashi held him, pressed a kiss to Iruka’s temple and whispered.

“I’m not leaving you. I’m staying right here, Ruka.”

=======

Day 60

“I thought you were going to leave me, you know?”

Iruka glanced up from the pot of beef stew he was busy stirring. “Hmm?”

“When you told me about why you use the 90 Day Rule. I thought you were trying to break up with me.”

Iruka’s eyes quickly lost their unfocused glaze and sharpened to focus an incredulous stare at Kakashi.

“What?! Why would you think that?”

Kakashi affected a casual shrug, “Just things I heard people saying. Many people are of the opinion that you’re too good for me.”

Frowning over the bubbling stew, Iruka rolled his eyes and said, “And many are also of the opinion that I’m reaching above my station by dating the famous Sharingan no Kakashi. It doesn’t make them right just because it’s a popularly held opinion.”

Kakashi moved over to stand behind the Chunin, wrapping pale arms around a firm waist. Iruka briefly allowed himself to rest against the solid chest behind him, before straightening up to check the stew again.

“I know. It’s just I’d already been thinking that you were too good for me. Hearing people echoing my inner fears just made it seem more possible than not.”

Iruka turned the stove off, then turned to press a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. “Yeah, I get it. Set the table would you?”

Kakashi moved to set out plates and the steaming pots of rice and stew on the table. “Anyway, I just wanted to say, ‘Thank you’. For trusting me enough to tell me about I & E.”

Iruka smiled gently. “Yes, and speaking of the 90 Day Rule. You do know that it’s day 60 today, right?”

“Oh? Already? I hadn’t even realised.” Iruka turned a mock-glare on the Jonin.

“Mah! Sensei, I’m kidding! Of course I kept count.” Arms raised in mock-surrender Kakashi smiled impishly at the Academy sensei. Then his features smoothed out to a more serious expression. Reaching out, he grasped one of Iruka’s hands and raised it to brush his lips against tan knuckles. When Iruka turned smiling eyes towards him, Kakashi grasped both hands in his and pulled the Chunin around so they stood facing each other.

“You had been so emotional at the time; I didn’t think it was an appropriate time to say this.”

Iruka remained silent, a quizzical look adorning his features.

“Iruka, I am a Jonin. That means that the world I live in is not as black and white as yours is. I live and operate in the grey areas between the black and white zones. One of the many things I’ve learnt from my experiences is how to spot manipulative tactics, including attempts at seduction. So,” Kakashi waited for Iruka to lift his gaze and make eye contact.

“I know you have not manipulated me into the relationship, Iruka. I know that whatever skills you may possess, have not been utilized to influence my decisions concerning how I feel about you. I know I can trust you.”

With tears in his eyes, Iruka reached up to wrap his arms around a pale neck, and kissed Kakashi till they were both breathless with want. “And I know I can trust you, Kakashi”

=======

The next morning, Kakashi and Iruka found themselves partaking of an early breakfast of rice with a beef stew of questionable freshness.

**Author's Note:**

> The 90-day rule comes from the movie, "Think Like A Man", one of my favourite movies of all time.


End file.
